To Love and Be Loved
by Lemonjello
Summary: She thought Darien was out of her grasp. But you don't know anything for sure. Not complete sorry!
1. Blonde bimbo

'Okay Serena you can do this! Just go up to him and tell him.'

'But he doesn't like me!'

'How do you know?'

'He picks on me everyday!'

'He teases.'

'What's the difference?'

'Teasing is a form of flirting!'

I walked to Darien as he sat drink a coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up as I stopped next to him. His hair fell into his eyes.

'I can't!'

'You can!'

"Darien I want to tell you something." I started. He nodded perplexed. I gulped down my nervousness.

"Darien, I"

"DARIEN!"

I turned to see a blonde bombshell make her way to us. She plowed past me and latched onto Darien. I starred with envy. He hugged her back. They pulled apart and the blonde started to nag over and over again about their plans for the night. He nodded yes to her even though he wasn't paying attention. She started to pull him out when he stopped her and told her that he would met with her in a minute, he needed to pay his tab. She kissed his cheek and ran off.

"What were you saying?' He asked me. I shook my head to get rid of the on coming tears.

"My cat is missing." I lied as I gulped down the sobs. He nodded slowly, like he wasn't sure what I said.

"I'll look for her and tell you if I find her." He replied as he backed away. I nodded and whispered 'okay' as he left.

'He doesn't even care.'

'I wish I could take away her tears.'

'He doesn't like me.'

'I love you, Serena.'


	2. No date, no dress

I sat down in my seat just in time to hear the bell ring. I sighed as girls started to talk about how there going to leave school early so they can get ready for tonight.

Tonight was the prom.

Of course I had no date and all my guy friends were going with my girl friends. I envied them; I envied a lot of people.

'Especially, that blonde from the arcade.'

'I'm over that!'

'No your not'

'I will one day.'

'No your not'

The day flew by and you found your self the only girl in class when the finale bell rang.

'It makes the loneliness unbearable.'

'Yes it does.'

I walked to the arcade not bothering to go home. I can't face my mom and tell her I'm not going to go to my senior prom. I just can't. I gulped as I saw Darien at the counter.

'Not that today would be the one day he wasn't there.'

'I was hoping it would be.'

'Sorry hun.'

I sat down next to him.

'Why?'

'Why, what?'

'Sit with him, it only makes things worse.'

'I never thought of it.'

"Isn't it your prom today?" He asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes" I replied trying not to break down.

'I miss her smiles'

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be off getting ready?" He asked still not looking at me.

'Am I that ugly? He can't even look at me?'

'I would melt under her gaze'

I swallowed yet again. "I'm not going" He finally looked at me with sorrow. I hate his pity. He must think I'm lowly.

"Why?" he asked shocked. I looked away, embarrassed.

"No date and no dress." I replied looking at my lap. He stood up.

"Come on" He ordered. I looked up confused by his action.

'What is he doing? Does he not believe me?'

'He seems so serious though.'

"Huh?" I asked looking like the idiot I am. He stiffed a chuckle.

"I'm taking you. No girl should miss out on her senior prom." He told her as he spun her stool around to face him.

"But I still have no dress and the prom is in two hours! Why do you want to go anyways? Don't you have a date to go to?" I asked, feeling cornered. He smiled.

'I think my legs went numb under his gaze.'

'She's so cute when she's confused.'

"Did you forget? I'm the heir of Shields inc. I have enough to buy you the whole damn prom." He said with a goofy grin. I smiled as I stiffed a laugh.

"No need to curse. Okay, I'll go. But only if you don't embarrass me." I ordered as I got up and followed him. He laughed.

"I'll try not to." He replied as he opened the door for me. I nodded with a smile as if I was saying thanks.

'I love her smiles.'


	3. Unsaid questions and Illusions

'Why is he doing this for me?'

'Why isn't he with her?'

I thought as I glanced over at him throw the mirror catching him while he was staring at me.

'Am I too bold?'

'I wonder what she would do if I told her how I feel?'

He broke the stare and looked down and paid attention to the man talking to him on the phone. Business as always.

I looked to the woman doing my hair as fast as she can trying not to interrupt the woman doing my make up as well. They would mutter instructions to me trying not to make eye contact with me, almost in fear. They probably thought I was snobby since I was with Darien. I knew he was a hot shot in some sort of big business. What the business entailed I didn't know, never thought to ask. Probably jewelry, since he constantly had high tailed rings on.

'You don't know much about him do you?'

'Not really.'

'Does he know much of you?'

I stifled a snort.

'Too much if you ask me.'

Darien looked over to her catching her as she began to almost talk to herself. He could tell as she looked in the mirror as her expressions changed to curious to mocking. He smirked as he said his good bye on his phone and hung up.

'Why can't I tell her how I feel?'

'Why is she different from the rest?'

'Would she accept me?'

He looked out the window of the salon and frowned.

'Probably not.'

She glanced his way and caught his frown.

"All done miss." The stylists muttered stepping back and looking away as I sat up and looked at myself.

'Is that you?'

'I….think so.'

"Thank you." I whispered to them smiling big as I shook their hands complimenting them on their work. They were surprised at the kind offer and returned in ten fold.

I went to the back and got the dress Darien picked out and put it on loving the silky feel. I turned and looked at the mirror and froze.

'That can't be me.'

'Holy shit, I look great.'

I had on a simple midnight blue dress that was full length and clung to my hips and went straight down. I put on the black laced pumps and the simple diamond necklace and diamond studs. My hair was up in a messy yet classic bun with ringlets falling down, my make up light, but enough to brighten my eyes and lips.

I walked out and smiled and thanked the women and then turned to Darien.

'I lost my heart beat.'

He froze as he gazed over her. He was stunning. He could not fathom how much she has grown since he first met her three years ago. He had to break the stare to try and clam his senses.

"You ready for your senior prom?" He asked getting on his phone again. I frowned and muttered a yes.

'He hates it.'

'I can't believe I fell for this.'

He held out his arm to me still not looking at me. I took it and followed him to the limo that pulled out front.

'How am I going to make it tonight? If I can't even bare to look at her with out desire.'


	4. A perfect evening

The ride was unbearable. We sat across from each other stealing glances of each other. I couldn't stand the silence so I spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked softly and silently, getting his attention which never undid me. His stare was hard and unemotional.

"No girl should miss her prom." He replied coolly not breaking the stare.

"Isn't your girlfriend going to freak, even though there nothing between us?"

'I wish that wasn't true.'

'But there is something between us.'

"She'll nag no matter what I do. I was going to cancel on her anyways." He replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why?" I asked interested but trying not to seem to excited. He looked at me with smirk.

'Does he know?'

'Does he think I'm childish?'

"I had a meeting tonight with some very important men." He answered lacing his fingers on his knee with a playful grin.

"You canceled her and the meeting for me?" I asked skeptical. He froze for a second and I found myself smiling as I saw what looked like emotions on his face, instead of the hard stare.

'She noticed.'

'Why did I tell her the truth?'

'SHIT'

"I was bored of both of them." He replied looking out the window to his left. I bit my lip as the limo stopped in front of the hotel.

"If they always promote virginity why do they always hold proms at hotels?" He asked skeptically making me laugh.

He helped me out of the limo and led me to the ballroom. I immediately pulled him to a table and sat down awkwardly He gave me a skeptical look.

"I can't slow dance." I answered his silent question as I pointed to the couples slow dancing. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well it just so happens that I am an excellent teacher." He told me as he took my hand and pulled me up ignoring my protests. He pulled me out and spun me into his arms as he whispered what to do. I felt my cheeks redden as our bodies melded together.

'He smells great.'

'She feels great.'

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked as he swayed with me twirling me at times.

"My mother told me that the way to a woman's heart is either through chocolate or dancing. Since I can't make chocolate and I think chocolate is over rated, I asked her to teach me to dance." He answered truthfully. "It comes in handy with my business." He slipped out with out thinking. I arched a brow but he couldn't see.

"I see." I hummed as he dipped me and I giggled at his goofy grin.

"You learn quickly." He stated as he pulled me up and the song ended. I smiled and blushed at his comment.

"Serena? Darien?" Came a voice that made me freeze. I turned and saw Lita and Amy standing in shock.

"Yeah." I muttered looking away embarrassed. Darien stepped closer to me making my blush deeper as his hand found my lower back.

"Serena's Date fell sick and I filed in the place." Darien coolly lied for me. I smiled and took the hand from my back and squeezed it in thanks.

"Oh, well that sweet." Amy cooed as her date came up from behind her.

"Mike met Serena. Serena Mike, Darien Mike, Mike Darien. Serena is my friend and Mike is well my date." She introduced blushing. Lita left to find her dance and left the four of us in an uncomfortable silence. Well till Amy and her date left to sit at a table and talk about books

"Another Dance?" He whispered in my ear making me jump in surprise.

"Sure." I shrugged as I noticed a fast beat song come on. He tagged me along and stopped on the edge of the dance floor and faced me with a hard stare as he turned me around and hauled me to his chest. I flushed as his hands moved my hips with his as we went along with the music.

"I haven't danced like this in forever." He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"You're good though." I replied as I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of our bodies moving as one. I placed my hand behind his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder taking in his scent once more.

'She's driving me wild.'

'Does he want me as much as I want him?'

Before we knew it the announcer came on and said that they were going to play a slow dance for the last dance. We froze glistening in sweat from hours of dancing so closely. I started to walk off but he pulled me to him and twirled me around and into his arms as he gilded me across the floor. I bit my lip from smiling wide as he looked down at me with a side smile. As the song slowed he dipped me one last time and pulled me up into his arms.

"You're too good." I commented as I clapped along with the rest of the couples.

"But you supply the looks." He retorted making me laugh. He placed his hand on my back as he led me to my shoes and purse.

"See you later Serena!" Cried Amy and lita as they ran off with their dates making me remember that Darien wasn't really my date.

'That and the fact that after tonight we'll go back to the way we were.'

I frowned and stiffened as Darien asked me if I was ready to go.

"Sure." I murmured. He looked at me in question.

"What's wrong?" He asked touching my arms gently. I shook my head and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Nothing. Are you driving me home or should I call for a cab?" I asked trying to hide my disappointment.

'Did I say something?'

'Did she have a horrible time?'

"I'll drive you of course. What kind of date would I be if I didn't?" He mocked. I realized that he seemed more open and happy than before. I nodded as he led me out to the limo and helped me in with my dress.

"So, did you have a good time?" He finally asked five minutes into the drive, trying to break the silence. I looked at him in surprise before answering.

"Tonight will be one of my most memorable ever." I replied with a big smile making him smile in return. He was even more stunning if possible when he smiled, and this was no fake smile like he usually gave people but I could see his eyes sparkle in appreciation.

"Good. I was afraid you were going to be embarrassed by me, since well. I'm older." He stated embarrassed as he rubbed his neck nervously. I was in utter shock.

"You have no idea. Tonight was so much more than I planned. I wasn't going to go remember? I owe you so much. You are the best." I commented feeling like I was kissing his ass.

'Don't think about his ass.'

'Damn it stop!'

'Is she flirting?'

'God I hope so.'

'Should I ask her?'

"Well this is me." I whispered looking out at the small apartment building. Dreading the end of such a perfect night.

"You live by yourself?" He asked suddenly with a confused expression. I nodded silently as I climbed out.

'Should I follow her?'

'Please walk me to the door.'

'It's polite at least.'

'Don't let this end this way!'

I smiled wide to myself as I felt his hand touch my back as he walked me to the door. I stopped and looked up at him with a smile as we reached my shitty apartment.

"Thank you soo much for taking me. You don't know what it means to me. I owe you so much." I told him once more feeling sadder by the minute. He nodded as he knelt down and…


	5. The After Party

He nodded and knelt down and…..hugged me. I frowned deeply but hid it as we separated.

"I had a great time tonight. Sweet dreams MeatBall head." He muttered with a smirk before walking away.

'He doesn't like me.'

'Did I do the right thing?'

'Should I watch him go?'

'I should turn back and to give her a proper goodbye to this night.'

'Can I handle to watch him go?'

I unlocked my door and walked in and closed it behind me as I tried to control the already forming tears.

"Serena?!" Came a yell as a knock came from the door. I sighed deeply to control my tears before I opened the door to see Darien scratching his head.

"Yes?" I choked out softly. He bit his lip nervously making me giggled at his boyish behavior, since he's like twenty three.

'Kiss me'

"I forgot something." He whispered. I nodded paling as I thought of the possibilities. My heart pounded loudly, making me wonder if he could hear it.

'Kiss me.'

"My jacket." He replied pointing to the jacket draped on my shoulders. I paled twice as much as I froze.

"Oh sorry." I whispered trying to hold in the sob as I removed the jacket and handed it to him. I handed it to him and bit my lip as I saw him stop and look at the jacket for a second.

'I'm soo stupid to let myself get hurt like that.'

"You know how you said you owe me and all?" He asked me not bothering o look at my teary eyes.

"Yeah." I croaked out rubbing my now cold arms.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asked looking me in the eyes to show his troubled expression.

'What am I getting myself into?'

"Anything" I replied. He smirked slightly before looking at his jacket again.

"Can you, like not ask me anything for a week and let me think about it?" He asked making my frown in confusion.

"Think about what?" I asked now interested. He looked up and smiled.

"Can you do that?" He asked ignoring my question. I bit my lip as I thought about it.

'How hard can it be?'

'Should I?'

"Okay, no questions for a week." I agreed giving him my hand to shake, but he just took it and pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I froze but slowly responded as I smiled and pulled him into the apartment and broke the kiss.

"I have to lock the doors." He gave me a weird face. "Bad neighborhood." I answered as I bolted the door as he started to nibble on my neck. I smiled wide as I turned in his arms and capturer his lips.

"Bedroom?" He grunted as he hauled me to the door.

'YES YES YES!!!!'

'At least it's legal.'

'Will Robert still be waiting for me?'

'Should I call him to tell him I'm staying?'

"Down the hall second door." I mumbled as I unbuttoned his shirt. He wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to my bedroom.

I woke up in his arms around noon. I yawned and looked up to see him still sleeping. I heard what woke me up and I carefully climbed out of his arms and searched the floor and heard the annoying buzzing in his pants pocket. I pulled out his phone and saw a random number on the small screen I crawled over to him and laid the vibrating phone on his chest waking him up. He scared me as he immediately snatched my hand painfully making me yelp. He opened his eyes then and let go. I cradled my hand as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Oh god, Serena, I'm so sorry." He cried out as he gently took my hand and looked it over.

"Fuck, it's going to bruise." He whispered I stayed frozen. He kissed it gently and looked up at me softly.

"I am so sorry. Your scared me. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered as he gently took my face in his hands I nodded silently.

"Tell me you're okay." He commanded softly. I bit my lip nervous under his stare.

'Please tell me I didn't screw this up'

'He's so gentle.'

"I'm okay. Your didn't hurt me that much." He smiled a little and kissed me softly. He then took the phone again and looked at the phone cursing once more.

'I should have left last night.'

'Is he already regretting it?'

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I am late for a meeting. Remember, no questions for at least a week. But I hope I can give you answers before then. But for now." He leaned down and kissed me deeply before searching the floor for his clothes. He was out in less than five minutes leaving me alone to my own questions.

'Just maybe.'


End file.
